One Minute
by almostblackandwhite
Summary: For Maura, the world suddenly moved in slow motion, though it all happened in only some minutes. My version of what happenes after the finale!  interpret any way you want!


_- One Minute -_

For Maura, the world suddenly moved in slow motion.  
She rushed out of the door.  
She heard the shot rumbling in her ears.  
She watched the two bodies fall to the ground, the tight arm around Jane's thorax losing pressure, she couldn't hear anymore but only saw her pained face, and that second they hit the ground.  
Maura stumbled, fell on her knees, she sat down beside her and pressed her hands on the gunshot wound. Just seconds before her mind had been racing back and forth, worrying about Jane's brother, horrified about Bobby taking Jane hostage, but for now it stopped, and only one thought was left there, standing in an empty room.  
Jane had a hard time breathing, her hands were uncontrollably trembling, Maura would've held them, but she was too afraid of taking her hands away from the wound, she didn't think any further than... _Don't die, don't die, don't die..._  
She felt the warm blood on her hands, it made a huge dark stain onto Jane's pale t-shirt...  
She didn't realize how one of the police officers pulled Bobby away and reanimated him.  
She only heard the echo of her own voice, "Jane...", and somewhere, distant, as getting to her ears through a thicke mist, the sirens of the ambulance.  
It took them one minute to arrive at the scene.

She was unable to speak or act or think any further than _Don't die, don't die, don't die_  
The paramedics pulled her gently, but determendly away, started to do their things, actions that Maura suddenly couldn't remember anymore, finally put Jane on a stretcher, somewhere behind the mist Bobby as well, into another ambulance car. Maura didn't see that his body was red of blood.  
She stood up as they pulled Jane inside the ambulance, as she got on it, they stopped her.  
"Only family"  
"We... work together", Maura heard her own voice saying. The other medic seemed to be fine with making an exception and made a gesture, let her inside, they took off.  
There were two guys taking medical care of her, pulling up a mask, helping her to breathe.  
Maura finally took her hand, which answered with no grip, she pressed Jane's fingers together which would've normally made her shriek, and this was when she finally realized what was happening...  
Jane opened her eyes, blinked, her dark hair soaked of sweat stuck to her head and brow, Maura pulled some wet strands away from her forehead and smiled for Jane, _everything's gonna be okay_, she tried as hard as she could to smile, while more likely tears came pushing out of the corner of her eyes...  
It took the ambulance one minute to arrive at the hospital.

It took them another to pull the stretcher out of the car, into the building and prep her for immediate surgery. Maura would've understood what they'd been talking about, but their voices didn't get to her...  
She didn't let go of her hand until she had to, the doctors allowing her in no way to get with her into OR. So she would wait in the waiting room, trying to relax and take a rest on the couch, but instantly jumping up again every minute. Jane's mother, she saw the fear in her face, "Will they make it", her voice spoke of her pain. Frankie had been brought to the same hospital only minutes before Jane, she was in danger of losing both children...  
"I don't know", Maura answered. The doctors hadn't been out yet, she had lost track of time and had no idea, how long they had already been performing surgery.  
It was the first time she thought about what if Jane would die?  
She was there for her, had always been, Maura felt like a part of her slowly breaking apart, a piece of her body die, if Jane would leave her behind. She had taken their life together, their friendship, their close relationship, always for granted. She won't do that anymore.

Frankie came out of the OR much sooner than Jane. The doctors praised her correct reaction and said, she saved his life. He was stable and Maura robotically rushed up to see him, making sure at least on of them was well.  
After another hour, Jane came out of the OR.

Jane was unconcious when they put her in her room. But she was stable, at least the doctors said. They said she'd been incredibly lucky, the bullet not hitting any vital organs, she had lost a lot of blood, but they were able to fix her. They had fixed her.  
She was fast asleep in her hospital bed, breathing on her own again, her hair slacky spread around her head, she looked so tired. As tired as Maura never had seen her before. After her mother had left, she bowed over Jane and kissed her on the forehead, which still felt feverish, she retreated, decided to take a seat and wait in the room till she'd wake up.


End file.
